bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Celeste
Celeste is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4. Her game was off to a slow start as she was not that active and did not develop many relationships. Her closest ally in the beginning of the game was Sex, who was actively looking out for her. After using her power that she received from the spectators to remove herself from the block, she started to pick up her game a little bit. She started to talk to more houseguests and develop her relationships. She was in an alliance with Sex, Annie, Matt, Aguy, and Kevin. As the game progressed, her loyalty towards Sex started to fade as she questioned Sex's loyalty. She knew that Sex had relationships with everyone in the house and she didn't just want to hand her the win. She decided to make a final 2 with Matt who she felt she was closest to in the house. Although this wasn't Matt's first final 2, he agreed. Celeste was able to take out Sex during her HOH reign, and she made it to the final 3. Unfortunately for her, she lost both the first part of the HOH and the second. Although she felt confident inMatt, Matt wanted to let her know that he also had a final 2 with Kevin which he planned to keep. Both Matt and Kevin told her that they were going to take each other. Celeste was upset as she felt betrayed by Matt and knew that there was nothing else she could do. Kevin won the final HOH competition and decided to evict Celeste and take Matt with him to the final. Celeste became the last member of the jury. Celeste was voted by the spectators to enter the VIP room, she decided to choose the caption "swap the deck" which granted her the Gambler veto. This allowed her to take down one of the nominees from the block at any of the next three veto ceremonies, but the replacement nominee would be randomized. She decided to use this power on herself when she was on the block, Amelia ended up being the random replacement nominee. Celeste was also in the running for Discord's Favourite Player. Biography Name: Celeste Age: 26 Hometown: Texas Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Recruit Favorite Houseguest:It changes based on mood, and it’s usually one of the all stars. Like Janelle or Dr Will. But today I’ll say BB20 Tyler. He was charismatic, had a great social game, and was a comp beast. And he seems like an all around good guy. Favorite BB Season:season 7 for sure. Three Words That Describe You: sloppy, goofy, paranoid Game Strategy:usually I’m pretty social, making tight connections with just a few people. This time I’d like to play more of an alliance based game and see how that works out. They all seem to fall apart over time, but I just want it to work for once! Fun Fact: I used to have a donkey named “donkeh” Competition History Voting History References